1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing and manufacturing operations, and specifically to toxic waste created by such operations. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronically detecting a presence of toxic waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toxic waste is defined as material that poses a health risk. Examples of toxic waste include, but are not limited to, carcinogens (which cause cancer), toxins (which cause death or organ damage) and/or teratogens (which cause birth defects.)
Facilities such as chemical processing plants, refineries, manufacturing plants and similar facilities often create toxic waste during their operations. Such toxic waste may include organic and inorganic chemicals, solvents, reagents, etc.; metals/metalloids such as arsenic and gallium; heavy metals such as lead; radioactive material, etc.
Monitoring and tracking toxic waste presents a challenge, both legal and moral, to the facility. Such monitoring and tracking is especially difficult, since it is typically impossible to determine if a substance is a toxic waste simply by looking at it.